Star Wars: Demon Emperor
by Krillag
Summary: L.L. has wandered the galaxy for tens of thousands of years, refusing to pass on his curse of immortality. Now he believes he has finally found the perfect contractee: a slave boy called Anakin Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Star Wars: Demon Emperor**

**Description: L.L. has wandered the galaxy for tens of thousands of years, refusing to pass on his curse of immortality. Now he believes he has finally found the perfect contractee: a slave boy called Anakin Skywalker. **

(**V**)_(**V**)

**Lelouch's PoV**

I could feel my body regenerating itself as it was worn down by the Tatooine heat, but I just kept walking. It would be pointless to stop, as I wouldn't die. Plus, I could barely see the edges of a city up ahead.

Through all my years, I had never lost that determination to succeed, unlike my contractor. I remembered her well, though I hadn't seen her in 64,872 years. Don't ask me how, but my brain had always been able to remember dates well. Especially one as important as that...

She had finally died, after many unsuccessful contracts. I had actually traveled with her for a time. She was genuinely happy during that time. But after we parted she reverted back to her old self, if a bit more depressed than before.

I could still talk to her, and she would sometimes comment on my actions, but it was rare. Just recently the latest bearer of C.C.'s code had sealed himself in carbonite. I felt bad for him, really. He just couldn't handle seeing his loved ones die...

I was broken out of my thoughts by a Dug yelling at a small boy. When had I gotten to the city?

I rushed forward as the Dug hit the boy in the face. He couldn't be more than 8 standard years!

…..I suppose there was still a bit of Zero in me, after all.

I heard the Dug yell at him in Huttese, so I responded in it.

"_Why did you hit the boy? I didn't see what happened."_ I said calmly. A bit too calmly, if the Dug's expression was anything to go by.

"_What do you mean, why did I hit him?! He's a slave who needs to learn his place! You'd do well to mind your own business, outsider!"_ I grit my teeth. The strong preying on the weak... I was going to make this Dug pay. Literally.

"_**If you don't want me to kill you, then I suggest you free him, in order to make up for what you did."** _I was looking directly into his eyes, and that was all it took.

"Yes... I'll go buy his freedom..." The Dug slowly wandered off towards a nearby junk shop.

Ignoring the staring crowd, I turned around and headed to the nearest bar.

_I need a drink..._

(**V**)_(**V**)

I was in the process of bringing my alcoholic beverage to my lips yet again when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I swiveled my head to the right, expecting to see someone trying to sell me deathsticks or a thermal detonator, but was surprised to see the boy from earlier.

"Thanks for getting Sebulba to free me, mister." He said.

I grunted before replying, "Think nothing of it. And don't tell anyone. Enough people know as it is." Realistically, the entire town would know in about an hour, but still.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the boy hopping onto the stool next to me with some effort.

We sat in silence for a while while the boy gathered his courage.

He finally spoke, "I'm grateful for what you did and all... But I just thought I'd let you know that it was pointless. Now that somebody doesn't own me, anybody can enslave me again... And I don't have a way to protect myself..."

I turned and stared at him. "Are you suggesting that I stay here and protect you?" I suppose I should have realized that he would be enslaved again, but now that I thought about it, I realized that his only hope was me.

"Well... could I come with you? I love my mom, but if I stay with her, Watto, that's my old master, can just enslave me again, and I really don't want that to happen!" He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

Even after being alive for thousands of years, I have never been able to resist a small child with large eyes...

Damnit.

(**V**)_(**V**)

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of my new Code Geass and Star Wars crossover! **

**In case anyone is confused, the premise is that Lelouch gained his father's Code while keeping his Geass, and has refused to pass it on to anyone, not wanting someone to receive it that couldn't handle the stress. Tens of thousands of years later, after humanity has spread throughout the galaxy, he is still wandering. **

**And so, Lelouch finds himself in what we call the "Star Wars" universe.**


	2. Jeremiah VERSION 20

_**One year later...**_

For the first time in a while, I had settled down in one place. I didn't really mind it (in fact I kind of enjoyed it), but it could be a little boring at times.

I currently lived with Anakin and his mother, Shmi, in their new "apartment". It was rather small, compared to some things I had lived in, but it was the best available in Mos Espa. I always kept my eyes open for wealthy people. When they pass through, I just get their attention, and with a little use of Geass, they end up thinking that they were broke because they got drunk and bet all their money on a Sabaac game.

I smiled at Anakin as he talked with the girl that had just come into Watto's shop, accompanied by a Gungan and a human with a strong force presence. Anakin still worked for Watto, the only difference was that now he was getting paid. Watto had gotten desperate without anyone with mechanical knowledge to help him and had offered him the job.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Anakin's naivete. An angel? Really? I had to suppress a sigh.I wasn't sure whether he really thought that or he just needed to work on his pickup lines.

After an incident with a pit droid, Anakin tried to continue with his first attempt at flirting, only to be interrupted by the obvious leader walking in from the junk yard.

"We're leaving. Come on." He said as he briskly strode out the door. The girl, as well as the gungan, followed obediently.

My eyes widened when his cloak moved out of the way, allowing me to see the lightsaber on his hip. I wonder what a Jedi would be doing on a planet not part of the republic. Strange.

It didn't matter, I wouldn't see him again anyway. Ignoring the strange feeling I got, I turned towards Anakin and said, "You need to work on your pickup lines."

"Um... What?"

(**v**)_(**v**)

Just an hour later, I was helping Shmi in the kitchen when I heard multiple voices coming from the entryway. Eyes flashing a dangerous red, I made my way towards the doorway separating the kitchen and living room, which connected to the front door. I opened my mental floodgates that limited my force presence, as well as preventing my senses from being overwhelmed by the sheer number of beings in the galaxy.

I nearly gasped as I felt the force flow through me once again. It was a wonderful feeling, both the Light and the Dark singing to me. The Light sounded like a chorus of voices singing in harmony, worshiping me, the Peacebringer. The Dark sang a siren's song, offering unlimited power to me, the Demon King.

The feeling of both of them singing as one was incredible. Oh, how I had missed this! Why had I given this up?! Why?

Then I saw the Jedi in the doorway, looking around frantically like a psycho.

Ah, yes... That's why.

I stepped out into the living room, fully prepared for anything the Jedi might do.

…..I must admit, I was not prepared for him to drop to his knees in front of me, call me the "Living Force", and begin a speech about how he was devoted to me above anything else.

Somehow, I was sure this man was a descendant of Jeremiah Gottwald...

(**v**)_(**v**)

**A/N: Weren't expecting that, were ya?! And yes, there IS a good explanation for this. And there is also a good explanation for why this took so long and why it's so short.**

**I can't tell you what it is yet, but there is one.**


End file.
